The present invention relates to densification of cans and the like and pertains particularly to a bale-forming method.
The recycling of cans, such as beverage cans and the like, is beneficial from the point of view of both conservation of natural resources and an improvement in the environment. In order for such recycling to be practical, efficient, and high volume, densifying means for forming the cans into high-density packages for handling is necessary.
High-speed crushers have been developed for crushing individual cans to form high-density masses thereof. However, such crushers typically crush individual cans leaving the mass of cans to be handled as a group of loose articles.
Many efforts have been made in the past to form the cans into blocks or bales for ease of handling. Such past attempts, however, have required some form of binding or bonding to hold the mass of cans together as a block. The bonding of the cans together as a block mass by adhesives is objectionable because adhesive introduces an additional expensive compound into the mixture. Attempts to secure cans together as blocks by means of wires or straps have not been too successful and is also expensive.
It is therefore desirable that some means or system be available for forming cans into high-density blocks or bales without the necessity of bonds, binders, or straps.